Thorite
Thorite is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Finemanederby. He is currently part of The Crystal Family. Appearance Thorite has peach skin, cocoa brown hair, two brown eyes, and thick brown eyebrows He has a round chest, a thick waist, and moderately thick thighs. His gemstone is embedded in his right wrist. He wears a multicolored orange bodysuit with a brown-orange V-neck border and a solid orange top. He wears light brown pants an multi-shaded, padded brown boots. Wears an arm pad on each of his arms and a wristband with a Pink Diamond symbol. Personality Thorite has a very bland personality, even though he is very monotone it doesn't mean he has no emotions. He stays insanely calm during battle with most foes but if he encounters a challenge or obstacle he becomes more focused on the task at hand. If he does lose to said challenge he accepts defeat and looks on how he could improve. It's nearly impossible to make Thorite mad or sad. The only time he has any of those emotions is when he has flashbacks involving his past life. Abilities Thorite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Coral, Chrome Diopside, and Moonstone, they form Mariposite. * When fused with Coral, Chrome Diopside, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Goldstone. Skillset * Knight's Blade Proficiency: Thorite can summon a Knight's Blade from his gemstone and is very skilled with it. Thorite can raise the temperature of the blade at will, even to the point of the blade turning to plasma. Unique Abilities * Solar Dash: For a small amount of time, Thorite can run, or "dash" at the speed of light. * Enhanced Regeneration: Thorite has the ability to reform faster than most gems, this is due to the combination of him being corrupted, and metamiction. Relationships Chrome Diopside Thorite didn't know what a friend was until he met Chrome, now he enjoys stopping by Chrome's place every once and a while during his travels around the world. Coral Thorite still doesn't know till this day why Coral follows Chrome around. She and Chrome also showed him what and how powerful fusions are. Margaritasite Margaritasite knows of Thorite's existence but they have never formally met. Kutnohorite Just like Margaritasite, Kutnohorite knows of his existence but they haven't met yet. Trivia * Thorite's favorite food is noodles of any kind. * Thorite likes to travel and find other swordsmen as skilled as he is. * Thorite at first thought he was a normal Human being, until he tried to remove his gem and forced himself to poof. * Other Human beings sometimes saw Thorite as a god/spirit. For instance he was once mistaken as Ra (The Egyptian God of Sun). * Thorite (even though he is corrupted) can fuse with other gems, at first though he couldn't fuse due to a natural magnetic-field that exerts from Thorite. This field can regenerate naturally but once broken allows himself to fuse. (The first occurrence of this was when Chrome threw a rock at Thorite, breaking the field, & causing them to Fuse into Pyrite) * Thorite was originally going to be a Zircon, but this was scrapped due to Zircons becoming canon. Gemology * Thorite, (Th,U)SiO4, is a rare nesosilicate of thorium that crystallizes in the tetragonal system and is isomorphous with zircon and hafnon. * It is the most common mineral of thorium and is nearly always strongly radioactive. * It was named in 1829 to reflect its thorium content. * Specimens of thorite generally come from igneous pegmatites and volcanic extrusive rocks, hydrothermal veins and contact metamorphic rocks. * Thorite is commonly metamict and hydrated, making it optically isotropic and amorphous. Owing to differences in composition, the specific gravity varies from 4.4 to 6.6 g/cm3. Hardness is 4.5 and the luster is vitreous or resinous. The color is normally black, but also brownish black, orange, yellowish-orange and dark green. Gemstone Category:Non-GemDraws Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems